


Let us hope for a different outcome (comics)

by ALICEtheBeacon, Karukara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shimada Brothers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/Karukara
Summary: 许多人在为这条可爱小绿龙所受的苦而心痛，但无论他们怎么做都无济于事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let us hope for a different outcome (comics)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873506) by [TBGkaru (Karukara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/TBGkaru). 



> 授权翻译，翻译部分由Zn负责，嵌字由我负责。感谢原作者的授权！

授权翻译，翻译部分由Zn负责，嵌字由我负责。感谢原作者的授权！

 


	2. Legal

 

源氏成年了，他想和自己的哥哥创造些快乐的回忆。


	3. Irresponsible

 

源氏开始逃避训练，拒绝参加会议，每晚失踪，不把家族当回事，而半藏承担了两人份的责任。


	4. Left everything behind

 

秘密行动小组的特工麦克雷在酒吧里被一个垂头丧气的男孩吸引了，他决定做些什么。


	5. Tasting the culture (车)

 

源氏勾引了某个美国佬，并且把他加入自己的一夜情名单里。


	6. I've done it for you

源氏最后一次回到岛田家，希望半藏和他一起离开家族。

（详细暴力描写注意）


	7. Not a monster

半藏与他的弟弟最后一次说再见。


	8. Found

暗影守望用一种他们没预料到的方式找到了目标。


	9. Lot on mind

杰西无法入眠，在训练场花了大把时间，成绩却低于往常，他潜入了直布罗陀基地的医疗部。


	10. Life saver

杰西了解了源氏的处境。


	11. Life of a soldier is a lonely one

除了为了惹是生非之外，杰西由于孤独做了一些事情。


	12. HIS plans

关于源氏的未来，加布里埃尔和杰克有一些分歧。


	13. Strike commander

杰克不想分享他对于源氏未来的构想，也不想改变主意。


	14. Awake

加比和杰西出任务的时候，源氏第一次醒来。


	15. So many questions

源氏没死。源氏醒了。源氏不在日本。源氏出于一具不属于自己的身体里，有一位年轻的医生忙着照顾他，但他无法提出任何问题。


	16. Inhuman

源氏的治疗过程快要结束了，他第一次听到自己的新声音。


	17. Visitor

当源氏日常检查进行到一半的时候，有人敲响了医疗室的门。


	18. So?

杰西和他长久以来一直盼望的伙伴间有出乎意料的紧张。


End file.
